


Sacrifice

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Y-G-October 2018 [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Guns, Holding Hands, Human Sacrifice, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Violence, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: When his eyes open, they stingHis breath is heavy, heart pounding, his eyes sting....There are tears running down his cheeks, wimpering, heavy breathing, he reaches in the darknessHe's panting and desperate, shaking like a leaf, he reaches....He reaches.....Day 9 of Y-G-October





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finaiarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/gifts).



> _Finally_ a canon-verse fic for Y-G-October! "Nightmares" from this list http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/177941943723/its-that-tiiiime-just-like-last-fall-im-giving
> 
> It's a little bit odd and different but hopefully that works out <3

_The light is bright, at first, and then it's dim_

_He can feel his breath caught in his lungs, held sill, refusing to exhale_

_He's reaching forward_

_His hands grab at the empty air_

_Why can't they grasp anything?_

_Why is there nothing solid beneath his fingertips?_

_Please.... **please**....._

_He reaches harder, reaches further, but there's nothing_

_A soundless scream, and then the lights are dim, and he's surrounded by tiny flames_

_No longer is there a bright tunnel light, like something out of a movie_

_Now it's just candles, surrounding them both_

_Both... both...._

_Looking down, he's beneath him_

_He's laying on a stone table, and their eyes are meeting_

_He wants to protest, he wants to scream, he's shaking his head, he's trying his hardest, but his partner is insistent, and he finds that he can't move_

_He's planted firmly in the ground and nothing is allowing him the freedom to step away_

_To walk, to run, to leave this place_

_His partner nods again, and his hands are warm and firm and grasping tightly over his own, darker skin looking almost gold in the candlelight as he squeezes the pale hands beneath them_

_He's shaking his head again, begging, screaming, but there's no sound, even though he can feel the strain of his voice in his lungs_

_There's still no sound_

_Tears flood, body shakes, but he can't move and he can't truly scream_

_There's a dagger in his hands, clutched between pale, trembling fingers_

_It's golden at the handle and encrusted in jewls, the blade is silver and shimmers in the low light_

_And his partner is still insistent_

_He's shaking, he's sobbing, but nothing is detouring the determined pharaoh on the table_

_His partner's chest is bare, he's adorned in gold and gemstones and silk_

_Like he's about to be buried...._

_The pharaoh is nodding, insisting, even though he knows this is wrong_

_They both know it's wrong_

_But he squeezes tighter, and forces the dagger forward, and as it peirces his chest- slow, and brutal, and bloody- and he **screams**_

_Finally there's sound_

_It's agonized and wretched, it's mourning and begging and panicked all at once_

_The blade is hilted in his partner's heart, but he still can't move his hands away_

_They're soaked in blood, glued to the handle of the dagger, and he's rooted to the spot_

_This isn't moving on_

_This isn't a release_

_This isn't freedom_

_This is death_

_This is giving up_

_This is sacrifice_

_**This is sacrifice** _

_**Sacrifice**........_

 

When his eyes open, they sting

His breath is heavy, heart pounding, his eyes sting....

There are tears running down his cheeks, wimpering, heavy breathing, he reaches in the darkness

He's panting and desperate, shaking like a leaf, he reaches....

_He reaches....._

 

_Everything is green_

_The sky, the ground, the very air around them_

_It's a sickening agate green..._

_He reaches, he reaches for his partner, but he's too far away_

_There's another blast of green between them_

_The circle around his feet is keeping him still_

_And then he's gone, and then he's alone_

_And it's dark_

_It's dark but there's still green, in a lamp, in a light, hanging overhead_

_It sways back and forth, a lightbulb on a weak chain, above their heads, and when he stares forward, he can see his partner again_

_He tries to reach once more, but his hands are bound_

_So are his partner's_

_They're tied behind their backs, tied to chairs, in an empty dark room, with nothing but the green light around them, above them, within them_

_He stomps his feet, tries to lift the chair, but it seems nailed to the ground_

_There's no sound, no noise, no voice_

_There's nothing_

_There's nothing...._

_And then there's **something**_

_Between them, at their feet, is a gun_

_It has a green stone embedded in the handle, it sits threateningly between them, perfectly upright_

_And then his partner is standing, no longer bound apparently_

_He picks up the gun, and aims it at the pharaoh_

_He braces himself, he readies himself, he's fine with this, he deserves it_

_But his partner doesn't shoot_

_He smiles, sad and bittersweet, and steps closer, taking one of the pharaoh's hands- was it not bound after all?- and setting the gun within it_

_He places his finger around the trigger, and begins to position the gun more readily_

_And all too late the former king realizes what's happening_

_He begins to scream, to shout, to protest, but there is no sound in this foresaken place_

_His partner is diligent, and he's frozen still_

_He can't move, he can't scream, he can do nothing but sob and watch as his partner positions his arm, as he aims the gun and insures that the pharaoh's finger is resting against the trigger_

_His head is shaking, he's begging, he's pleading, but he's soundless_

_His partner wraps a hand around his, firm, and presses his finger against the pharaoh's_

_The trigger is pulled_

_He can do nothing to stop it_

_There's blood everywhere, it's everywhere, but it's green_

_It's green but it's everywhere_

_No amount of screaming- and, assuredly, there is **plenty** of screaming- can bring him back now_

_There's still no sound_

_And slowly the light fades and everything is dark again_

_He's blind_

_And deaf_

_He's mute and numb_

_He can't breathe_

_He can't think_

_He can do nothing but **exist**_

_He's aware of this, and yet...._

_And yet............_

_The loneliness is what destroys him, more than anything else_

_This is not survival_

_This is not living_

_This is not a choice_

_This is pain_

_This is solitude_

_This is sacrifice_

_**This is sacrifice** _

_**Sacrifice.......** _

 

He gasps when he wakes

His body is shuddering, it's shaking like a leaf

Everything is dark and soundless around him again and for a moment, he worries... he fears...

And then---

....

A hand touches his arm

He turns, glances, reaches, and holds the hand reaching for him

There seemed to be a connection, silent as always, an understanding that whatever they had experienced, whatever had just happened to one, the other had mirrored it

Just like everything, they mirrored eachother

Hands squeezed around eachother, pulling eachother closer, holding eachother tightly, pressed flush against eachother's bodies, as if they were one

As if they were one again

They are alive

And they are together

There is no death

There is no loneliness

The sacrifice is over, there's nothing but love and life and shared breath between them now

There is no more sacrifice


End file.
